cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage Ordo
: '' : Rage Ordo is a Mandalorian from Clan Ordo that was born in Hutt Space on planet Nar Shaddaa. He was a Trooper in Mandalorian group called Mandalorian Guild, also known as Mando Ver'verd'tsad'' in Mando'a language. Rage stayed loyal to all Guild and it leader Aloquar Ordo himself. ''Early Years "I'm lucky tha t i found this dirty job,if not,i would of be dead on streets of N ordo.png|13 Years Ordo14.png|14 Years Rage15.png|15 Years Rage16.png|16 Years rage17.png|17 Years rage18.png|18 Years ar Shaddaa" ~Rage Ordo~ In age of thirteen Rage lost his family. They were all killed by Nar Shadda Bounty Hunters. Rage was lucky to find a man that gave him a good job in his workshop. Rage was the only one working in that workshop. When his Uncle heard that Rage lost his family,he flied to Nar Shaddaa. Uncle understood that he can't take Rage with him.Rage had a very good job. Uncle was up to help him. Rage was working from morning till night. His Uncle Jorso was helping him. Uncle Jorso bought small apartment for two people. Rage and his Uncle started to live together. Rage was working in that workshop almost a month. It was time for him to get paid. His boss gave him One thousand credits. And gave the same to his Uncle Jorso. After getting paid, Rage was thinking all the way home that those Bounty Hunters could be still alive, and they are looking forward for Rage. When Rage talked to his Uncle,he agreed with Rage. They left the planet and flew to Rage's uncle's home planet Tatooine. ''Mandalorian on Tatooine ''"You better watch out here. If you are on Tatooine you are alway about to lose somthing.Smugglers are everywhere. Keep your eyes open".~Rage Ordo~ When Rage and his Uncle Jorso left Nar Shaddaa they flied straight a way to planet Tatooine, homeplanet of Uncle Jorso. When you arrives to Mos Illy spaceport on Tatooine, you are always about to lose something. Rage and Uncle Jorso had to sped out.Rage was sent to buy some guns and Uncle Jorso has to talk to some smugglers that he knew here. He thought is he pay them well, they could defend Rage for a while.Rage wasn't trained well.On his way to Gun Market shop he met a True Mandalorian,his name was Jango Fett. Rage was walking around him and looking at his armor. Jango stood up and asked Rage. Jango:'Hey kid,wanna have the armor like i have huh?' Rage:'Execuse me, but i don't have time to talk right now, I was sent to Gun Market here to buy two rifles'. Jango:'I see you are a smart boy, heh heh' Rage:'I really wanted to be Mandalorian so much, can i still be him?' Jango:'Of course you can kid, but first explain why do you need to go so far alone to Gun Market, to buy two Blaster Rifles? Rage Ordo explaind Jango Fett that there was Bounty Hunters that killed his family,and only his ucle and Rage himself left.Jango didn't like when someone was threating or killing families.He took Rage with him and walked to Uncle Jorso.Jango said that True Mandalorians will dfend Rage from Bounty Hunters.Jango mentioned one think.If True Mandalorians gonna defend Rage,they gonna take them with him.Jango saw a True Mandalorian power in Rage,thats why he needed him.Uncle Jorso did what is good for his nephew.He gave Rage to Mandalorians,from that moment Rage was going to be trained by Jango Fett himself. ''New Mandalorian soldier ''"You think it is so easy to become a True Mandalorian?The answer is 'No'.To become a Mandalorian you must prove your skills and your tactics.You must be trained and earn your first title 'Mandalorian soldier'.And then you will become a True Mandalorian.And you will be showing your skills not on trainings now,but on Battles". ~Rage Ordo~ '' When Rage left Tatooin and his Uncle Jorso,Jango and Rage arrived to Concor Dawn.The base of Mandalorians was very storng.Jango said that he will train Rage pesonal.The Jango was the one who saw True Mandalorian power in Rage,thats why he wanted to see how can Rage prove his skills.They went to training room.Jango took his helmet off.He was just standing and waiting.Rage understood that Jango was preparing for my move.Jango underestimated his tactics.Then Jango made move.Rage dodged.The fight began.Jango saw that Rage was dodging very well.And when the Jango was so tired,Rage punched him.Jango was impressed of Rage's skills.Now the Rage was new Mandalorian Soldier. First Battle ''"Proving yourself on training thats the one think,fighting enemy on battlefeild thats another think" ~Rage Ordo~ After Rage proved his self to Jango Fett many Mandalorians started to respec him,and talk to him much.From those Mandalorians Rage created a friendship with Khaliiz Mereel and Veralore Cabur.They started to be a good friends.They were together each day.They liked to talk about lifes of theirs.At last time has come to prove themselfs in battle.There was a signal from Galidraan.All Mandalorians flied to Galidraan.When the prepared for battle jedi was closing in.They were holding their positions.Jedi was breaking through.Khaliiz Rage and Cabur were holding together."Together till the end,till the victory.Rage killed many Jedi.And at least there is only one Jedi left,and Jango was about to deal with him.That jedi failed.All Mandalorians returned to Concor Dawn and were celebrating there victory."For Mandalore!!!. ''Back To Tatooine ''"When you are always up to somthing,that could turn your life againtst you,you must think first,and deside what will be better for you". ~Rage Ordo~ After the battle of Galidraan,Rage missed his Uncle Jorso,and he wanted to visit him.Rage took a trancport to Tatooine.Rage was very happy that he is going to visit his uncle.But Rage didn't even know what danger there is waiting for him.When Rathe walked to his Uncle's house,the door was open.Rage entered.Suddenly door closed.There wasn't lights on.And finnaly lights turned on and Rage saw army of Death Watch.Rage was about to ran out,but then he saw his uncle coming.He was in Death Watch black clothes. Rage:'Uncle Jorso?' Uncle:'Yes,it me Rage.Hope you are having sweet life there with Mando.Well,now your life will change.When Fett have taken you,there was only one chance to join Death Watch. Rage:'You pathetic,old and fool man!' Uncle:'Troopers!!!Kill him!!!' Death Watch opened fire.Rage throwed grenade.Whole house blowed up.Then Uncle Jorso punched Rage.He aim his rifle on Rage.Rage hadn't got chance to do any move.Rage was just looking at Uncle Jorso.Uncle throwed weapon away and helped Rage to stand up.Rage huged his uncle.You have choosen the wrong side old man,and now you will die!!!'''Rage have shooted Uncle Jorso in heart.Uncle Jorso falled and died,as a pathetic Death Watch scum. ''"Your straight way is to hell scum.Hope you will feel there comfortable.Rest in hell scum!' ''Back to Nar Shaddaa ''"If you leaving together with fear inside you,the fear will defeat you forever.You must defeat fear and show it that you are not a coward,and then the fear will be defeated by your words and feelings". ~Rage Ordo~ When Rage killed his Uncle he thought that his uncle could be boss of those Bounty Hunter tha t killed Rage's family.Uncle Jorso sometimes hated Rage's father.Rage had to go back to Nar Shaddaa to give end of his fears of Mercenaries.Rage knew the one place where those Bounty Hunters could hide.Rage wanted to defeat his fear.He went to that place,the dark street.Rage had to climb up to that high building.Only from there he would see where Bounty Hunters are.He took his rifle and took aim.He saw the Bounty Hunters,and it was them.He took aim and shooted one of them.Others ran away.Rage killed two more.Only one left.He was to fast.Rage use his rocket from his gloves.Mercenary falled.Rage asked him a question. Rage:'Who are you working on!!!' Mercenary:'Can't...Tell you...Contract...' Rage:'You can tell me.You will tell me.You want tell me!!!' Mercenary:'I want...AKKHH'. Bounty Hunter puted something in his body.Syringe with some sort of solution.And he died.Now Rage was sure,that the boss of these Mercenaries wasn't his Uncle Jorso.Its was someone else.Powerful man.Now Rage defeated his fear.And was up to find that boss and kill him with all anger that Rage have,to revenge for his dead family. ''Hunting on Big Boss ''"Burc'ya vaal burk'yc,burk'ya veman" (A friend in need...Lit.a friend during danger is a true friend). ~Rage Ordo~ After killing that Mercenary band,Rage was sure that boss of them wasn't his Uncle Jorso.Rage knew that the boss of them must be that one.that hated Rage's family.There was lots of people who hated them.Rage thought that he need help of someone.Rage needed wise man.He flied to Concord Dawn and took Jango Fett with him.They looked into all data pads.And Rage pointed the one Twi'lek guy.Rage thought he was the boss.He feeled somthing in him.Jango and Rage had straight to Ryloth.They came into village where they found that guy.R age punched him. Rage:'You are Delemar'Kroor!!!You have sent those Mercenaries to kill my family!!!'. Delemar'Kroor:'No..please don't kill me.It wasn't me.Please don't kill me.I don't want to die!!. Rage:'We know that you know who was the boss of them!!!Who is the boss of those Mercenary band that killed my parents!!!'' Delemar'Kroor:''Yes....eh..I know.Please don't kill me!!!He is on other side of Ryloth.His name is Derkos'Suy'kaas.Please don't kill me!!! ''Rage:'I'm gonna!!!' Rage killed Delemar'Kroor and they flied to the other side of Ryloth with Jango Fett.There was another village there.But it was empty.Evrything was burn there.Many people died.Rage entered the main tent where he saw a big boss.Rage took his rifle,when suddenly Mercenaries ambushed him.Rage wasn't a coward.He used flame tower on his gloves and burned them all.Rage took his knife,walked closer to boss and killed him.Jango blowed up the tent with his rocket on jetpack.They went of Ryloth.Rage had his revenge now. ''Mandalorian Traitor ''"Evryone coming to this world with target.Untill he won't destroy that target he won't find a pease in this world.On each step you will meet danger and fear face to face.Defeat them and destroy your target" . ~Rage Ordo~ Jango told Rage many stories about True Mandalorians.And Jango told him how Jaster Mereel died on Korda 6.Jaster died following the betrayal of Montross,and Jaster was shooted by Tor Vizsla.Rage wanted to know who is that Montoross.He found some data pads about him.Rage found that he lived on Coruscant,on J 17 street,near to Black Market.Rage had to Coruscant.He walked to J 17 Street and found that house where he lived.He feeled where was his apartment in house.He found that door.Rage broked in. Montross:'Mandalorian!!!What the heck you are doing here?!' Rage:'You know evrything Di'Kuut!!!Surrender!!!' Montross:'Bring it on!Show me what ya scum made of!!!' Montross jumped on him.Rage punched him.He took his rifle and started to shoot.Rage did the same think and shooted in the window.Pieses of glass from window hit Montross eyes.Rage punched Montross and he falled.Montross struck on his face and jumped of the window.Rage forgot to take out his jetpack.Rage wasn't following him.Tenyears later,and Jango Fett killed Montross. ''Death Watch returns ''"Sometimes circumstances indicate to us in the right direction". ~Rage Ordo~ When Clone Wars began Rage and other Mandalorians heard that Jango Fett died in duel with Mace Windu.But there was more important news that Death Watch returned.They were hiding on planet Bakura for a while.Rage had straight to Bakura.As well there was a Dooku station on Bakura.When Rage landed on planet Bakura Death Watch came out and stuned him.After a while Rage opened his eyes.He was on their small hideout. Death Watch:'True Mandalorian huh?We were sent here by Pre Vizsla.Meet our Commander here.Dromund'Korrun. Dromund'Korrun:'I have only one single question to you.Where are True Mandalorians foundries and their hideout?!? Rage_Watch.png|Rage meets Death Watch Death Watch.png|Rage shoots Death Watch commander Yes.png|Rage defeats Death Watch commander last stand.png|Rage leaves Death Watch commander to die '' ''Rage Ordo:'I am True Mandalorian Rage Ordo,from clan Ordo,under the command of Jango Fett that died.That is all I am authorized to reveal. Dromund'Korrun:''You've consigned yourself to a painfuil death Di'Kutt,Ill be back tomorr..... Suddenly Rage used his glove knife to cut the robe around hm.He too khis rifle by firing cable from his glove.He shooted all fore Death Watch soldiers.Only their Commander Dromund'Korrun left.Rage used his knife on glove again.He punched him.Dromund'Korrun was screeming.Rage took his rifle and left Dromund'Korrun to die.When Rage flied back to Concor Dawn he met there man named Aloquar Ordo,from clan Ordo.Aloquar have spoken to Rage Ordo and he told Rage that he is welcome to join Mandalorian Guild,also known as 'Mando Ver'verd'tsad '''in Mando'a.''Rage found the good group.Mandalorian Guild is Mandalorian Rising that follow Jaster Mereel,in reason that both True Mandalorian leaders died,woman names Mirta Brokar created a group called Mandalorian Rising.Soon Aloquar Ordo renamed it to Mandalorian Guild,and was the leader of it.Rage joined them.After all the apprentice of Rage named Khaliiz Mereel joined 'Mando Ver'verd'tsad. Crashed on Carlac '' Aim_Aim2.png|Rage using his jetpack to jump off Separatist ship Aim_Aim3.png|Rage on a tree Aim_Aim4.png|Droids ambushing Rage Aim_Aim5.png|Super droid hits Rage Aim_Aim6.png|Rage surviving on Carlac Aim_Aim7.png|Rage about to leave Carlac "If you will stuck in your terrible past,you'll never will see clear way to your magnificent future!". ~Rage Ordo~'' Rage was out hunting on planet Trandosha when Separatist captured and brought him on their Ship.They was near to Carlac.Suddenly Nevigation system was down.Ship was falling to Carlac.When the crashed,Rage was one of the captured survivers.Rage had to move on.He fired his jatpack and flied down from ship.There was many droid that survived.Rage had an idea to broke through and create a ship,small one to fly back to Concord Dawn.He took out many droids that was ambushing him.Super Battle Droid hited his shoulder.Rage throwed a bomb.At least he was on right place to take some stuff to make ship.He was very good Pilot and a good mechanic.He built a small shuttle and flied away from Carlac back to Concord Dawn. Smuggler "Experience is the teacher of enternal life". ~Rage Ordo~ There was a dangers man,smuggler named Captain Daes.He was a smart smuggle. Rage wanted to know much about him.Rage knew that if you sitting with someone in cantina and drinking,that man will tell you his life story from begining to an end.First Rage read in Daes data pad,that his favorite was place called Rust Yards on Nal Hutta.Rage dressed like a smuggler and flied to Nal Hutta.He went to Rust Yards.He saw a man with big hat sitting and drinking.Rage walked to him and sat next to him.Rage took a drink and looked at Captain Daes.They have started a big conversation. Conversation Daes:''Well,seems like another smuggler around here.Nice to meet ya.I'm Captain Daes,best smuggler around here". ''Rage:"I hope so.I'm the Smuggler too.I see ya like this place,to drink here.Heh heh.In the Old Republic this place was dangeros.Rusta Yards are creepy". Daes:''I strongly agree with you.Hey shall we talk about our lifes.I always do that with other smugglers.They always run after converstaion with me,you are not kinda of them huh?.'' Rage:''I'm not.By the way i would like to hear your story first.My life is simple.Life of a scavenger in past.Heh.As you see nothin' special about me". ''Daes:''As mu life is not simple at all.There is many men that i killed.I even killed a Hutt ones.That was funny when i ripped that scum.Well my story began on the Coruscant". ''Rage:'So,you are kinda of the Republic Smuggler.Or how shall i call you.Republic Captain Smuggler,what do ya think.Either way,i see ya waroking well for them huh?". ''Daes:''You right.Republic pay me well.I kill Separatists,Hutts.I do any dirty jobs for a good money.Working for Republic is pretty good.Doing those dirty and bloody jobs,its pleasure to me.I'm kinda simple man.If you look at me,i don't look so tuff.But if you look inside,then you better run kid.Heh heh.I was born on Coruscant in 50 BBY.My mother died after all.My dad was a Bounty Hunter that i had to kill.I work for Repunlic from my birth.They trained me". ''Rage:''There is a one question.Who exactly trained you?Jedi Master?Republic smuggler?Clone Trooper?I'm sorry for so many stuff.Just wanna know the life of Repubublic smuggler". ''Daes:''I was trained by a Smuggler.He trained me,and finished my training in 40 BBY.Then i was on my own.My life is not simple at all as i said.This is all my biography information.After i was flying across the Galaxy and doing jobs that Republic was giving meh". Hand to Hand After a long Conversation in Rust Yards Daes falled a sleep.Rage had a clear chance to look at his IDF.He found his IDF and puted in his jetpack.He looked that Daes didn't had a money with him.There was Rage's apprentice Khaliiz Mereel watching Rage. Khaliiz:'So.How its going?'. Rage:'Not bad,not bad.Here.Take his IDF card with you.Fly to Nar Shaddaa and put it to my office'. Khaliiz:'Sure vod.I'm always following you.If somthing i will be dressed as a smuggler. Rage:'Yeah.Daes hate Mandalorians.Now go ner vod.Come back as soon as possible'. Khliiz:'I won't fail you master,i promisse. When Khaliiz Mereel ran out Daes waked up.He told Rage that he need help and Rage would be able to help Daes.Rage needed more information and more data pads of Daes.Rage only succeed first step of his "Small Hunt".There is much more on his way.Next task to be with Daes hand to hand.Rage needed to earn respect of Daes.Then the things will go easy.The mission that Republic Gave to Daes was on planet Coruscant in Under World of Coruscant.Daes showed Rage his ship.They flied to Underworld of Coruscant.They was on Level 1313.Many Bounty Hunters lived there. Daes:'Welcome to Underworld of Coruscant.The place where Bounty Hunters live. Rage:'So what are we doing here. Daes:'There is a Hunter,named Dorosuum Shol.We must defeat him.and job is done. Rage:'Hey,is there all Republic Smugglers data pads in Jedi Temple archives? Daes:'Yeah.All of them.Starting from then Old Republic.Wanna go there after this job? Rage:'Are we allowed to enter archives? Daes:'Of course we do. Rage was on his way to finish job.Rage could find more information about Daes in the archives.There are so many data pads.Rage knew that Smugglers had only three data pads.One of them Rage have read in computer,that was biography data pad.Only two more left.Rage was closing in to his target.Daes found that Hunter house and blowed up a door.That Hunter was a Rodian.Daes shooted him without saying anything.He took data pad that he needed.They flied out of Underworld.And at least,the time has come to fly to Jedi Temple achives,to look up fore two data pads. Closing in to an end After a day in Underworld of Coruscant,Rage at least has a chance to visit a Republic Archives in Jedi Temple.They hadstraight there from Deadly Underworld.Rage saw Jedi there.He wasn't preapred for that.Jedi coud sense that Rage is a Mandalorian.But he was trying to act more as regular Smuggler. Obi-Wan:'Well,Captain.Good to see you alive,i hope you have data pad with you'. '' ''Daes:'Of course General.Here you go. ''Obi-Wan:'I'm not sure.But who is this man standing next to you? Daes:'Its my new friend.His name is...Ah,what was that again?' Rage:'My name is Genhor Anubies.Its an honor for me to stand in front of you General.' Obi-Wan:'Welcome to Jedi Temple!You can go to archives if you would like'. Rage and Daes had to archives.When Rage ntered the room,he was so shocked.It was so large.So many data pads.Rage found Smugglers sector.He started looking for Captain Daes aka Keil Daes.He foud only one data pad.While Daes was reading all those informations Rage download Data pad information to computer.He started readig about business that Daes had.He find out part about his family.Rage understood that he can find the main information in the last data pad.In the last data pas must be saying what plans Daes have on future.And answers on all questions that Rage has got.Rage tried to look information about last Data pads of Smugglers.They were saying that the last data pads of all Smugglers are lying in Ord Mantel ancient archives.Rage asked Daes if he know about ancient archives on Ord Mantell.Daes was intrested.He agreed with Rage to fly to Ord Mantell.Rage was almost at his last target.Founding last data pad,and kill Daes.And his all stories will be delete.And no one will find his body.He will be defeated forever. ''Last stand The time has come.The Hunt of Rage was getting to an end.Last data pas was waiting him.He was about to kill Daes and destroy all data pads.They have arrived to Ord Mantell.Dirty planet.Rage saw a place that was looking as ancient archives.Daes followed Rage.Rage came in and there was all last data pads o f smugglers.Daes was still wondering what Rage need from here.He found Daes last data pad.Daes looked at him and said,that he can't take anything from here with him.Rage looked at him and nooded.Rage pooted data pad in his robes.Daes was about to take his gun.Rage looked at him again.And jumped on him.Rahe punched Daes and Daes falled.Daes was a smart guy,he took his gun and shooted Rage's leg.Rage took his knife and was about to hit Daes.Daes punched Rage again.Rage got very angry.Rage took his knife and with all his anger stabbed Daes.For finishing with Daes he took his pistol and shooted him in head.Rage took all data pads and burned them all.No one from this moments will know Captain Daes aka Keil Daes said Rage.He took his ship and flied away back to Concor Dawn.He got payed well for killing a good Smuggler. Armor '' An_Beskar1.png|Rage's first Mando armor An_Beskar2.png|Rage's Mando armor in Mandalorian Civil War An_Beskar5.png|Rage's gold armor An_Beskar6.png|Rage's snow Carlac armor An Beskar3.png|Rage's armor when he joined Mando Ver'verd'tsad An Beskar4.png|Rage's armor in Clone Wars ''Rage have created his first Mandalorian Beskar'gam in age of Thirty.His first Beskar'gam was painted in Grey and White colors.It wasn't looking as Mandalorian armor,but Rage never done armor before.His second armor was made in Mandalorian Civil War.It was painted in Blue and grey colors.He created that armor before Battle of Korda 6.His another armor was painted in Gold color.Means revenge.He made that armor in age of 37.His another armor was made on planet Carlac.He found some stuff of Death Watch armor and puted them together.He made it in the age of 55.His another armor was creating very long.He was 62 when he was closing to finish his another armor.And in age of 63 he finished his armor.It was painted in red color.Means honoring father.It was his armor in the beginish of Clone Wars. '''Someone of Mandalorians things,that the armor,is just regular armor.No.Armor it is part of Resol'nare.Making your armor it is difficult.Each color on armor means somthing.You have to repaint your armor in reason if you change your group or a clan.' ~Rage Ordo~ ''Missing in Action The planet Felucia.Where usually many Bounty Hunters like to hunt.On rancors and other creatures on that planet.Rage needed a good price.He was up to kill a big brown Rancor.He hoped he would find one on Felucia.But he found somthing more interesting.Death Watch Hideout.He thought that is weird to Death Watch hide on Felucia.He looked in his binoculars and he recognize Pre Vizsla that was standing next to some Death Watch Lieutenant.And she was Bo Katan.Rage accidentally dropped his binoculars.Vizsla and Katan saw it.They called troopers after him.Vizsla fired his jetpack same as troopers.And they caught him.Vizsla puched Rage but he stood up and fired at him.Vizsla dodged.Then Vizsla punched him again and Rage lost his consciousness.Vizsla took his men and was closig in to their primary shuttle.When Rage opened his eyes he was ones again captured by Death Watch.He was helpless. Conversation ''Vizsla:'I'm impressed.I thought you would be easier to break.I have cut you once for each of my questions you have failed to answer...Where shall i cut you next?An eye?An ear?Your '''Th AAA1.png|Rage defeated by Pre Vizsla AAA2.png|Rage stands up AAA3.png|Rage shoots at Vizsla AAA4.png|Rage defeated again AAA5.png|Death Watch and Vizsla captured Rage AAA6.png|Death Watch and Rage walking to their hideout roat'?'' Rage:'Might as well take my tongue,too.I'm not trained to answer questions.I'm trained to...... Vizsla:'I know!!!You're trained to be fodder.Trained to die for the false True Mandalorians...In fact you're only alive now because of me.Just tell me what i want to know,and you'll go free.Perhaps to start a life of your own...Where are the True Mandalorians hideouts? Rage:'You know as well Vizsla,that we are no longer together.Jedi defeated us.We are travelling across the galaxy now.In hope that we will rise! Vizsla:''You are lieing.I know you have a group that you are in.Called '''Mando Ver'verd'tsad'.So answer me!!!Where are you all hiding.You could arrive here alone.Who brought you here!!!I have met many of your members in group.You are the most wise one i ever so. Rage:'You think your jokes or tricks going to work on me?You are not right.I have been trained to defend my homeworld,follow my clan,speak my language Mando'a,wear Mandalorian armor,raise my children to be them a Mandalorian and last think,Education.These are Resol'Nare.Are you still following it,or how? Vizsla:'You've consigned yourself to a painful deat,Mandalorian.I'll be back tomorrow...to gut you. Vizsla:'Katan,thorow that Mandalorian in with some hungry Rancors or animals.Perhaps he'll be less resilient once he's seen how Death Watch are powerful. Bo Katan:'Yes,commander and how does he will suffer now? Vizsla:'He will,you'll see.He is more powerful then all of us.You will see tomorrow.Oh wait im going to gut him tomorrow,and kill him if he won't join Death Watch! ''A hopeful plan to escape Its been one day after Rage was captured by Death Watch and brought to their Felucia Primary Ship.They was about to take off.Vizsla promissed to return to Rage and kill him.Rage needed a good and hopeful plan to escapre from this ship.They was a small communicator standing next to Rage.But Rage was bound.It was metallic rope.Rage didn't know what to do.He jumped slowly to communicator,and puted in coordinates to contact 'Mando Ver'verd'tsad.Someone answered,but it was contacting very bad.Rage just told that he was captured by Death Watch and that Vizsla is here.Suddenly he saw someone coming.He turned of communicator.It was just a guard.He told Rage that Vizsla giving him two more days to think if he will join Death Watch.Rage didn't answered.When gurad left Rage was thinking how to get out of here.Suddenly he saw a some kinda of key.He thought thats the key to unclock this metalic rope.He jumped there.And he just leaned the key to rope and rope unlocked.Rage took his weapon and puted his helmet back on.He saw Death Watch walking and running.And then there was the alert to enter all the ships.Rage wanted to run and he didn't knew that the door was electric.He falled down.His first plan failed. Arriving to Tatooin One month Rage was with Death Watch.He was their prisoner.He was working as technici an there.They were flying across the Galaxy.At last they thought Rage will be more better if Death Watch will sell him as a slave on Tatooin.They flied to Tatooin,to sell him.When they flied to Tatooin people were looking at them.At least they came into shop and told that Rodian that they want to sell a slave.A True Mandalorian.Rage forgot about many things,He forgot who he was in past.He is now Technician.Rodian didn't want a slave.So he said to Death Watch to get out from Tatooin.Then the went to Jabba the Hutt.Hutt didn't care about Rage.He said to what you want Death Watch just get out.And finnaly Death Watch selled Rage to Togruta Hunter.He was a slave.Under the command of some Togruta scum. Final stand Week later,Rage understood what is real suffer means.He was a slave of a Togruta Mercenary scum.Rage was dying of that suffer he had.Rage thought he would never see Mandalorian Guild again.But it was mistake.Meanwhile ''Mando Ver'verd'tsad was preparing rescue mission.They located Death Watch Suttle on Tatooin.They have sent a squadron to investegate.That was true.They found Death Watch shuttle.They puted a big bomb in it.And ran away.They dressed as a smugglers.They were looking for Rage.After an hour in city they didn't find Rage.Suddenly Togruta punched Mandalorian Guild member.He looked at Togruta and saw Rage standing next to him.Of course that who was punched by Togruta was Rage's apprentice,Khaliiz Mereel (Clone Commando).Khaliiz punched Togruta and took Rage with him.Death Watch saw them.They opened their jatpacks and followed them.When Death Watch was near to ship,bomb blowed up.Khaliiz brought Rage to his Shuttle and took off.When Rage arrived they tested him.His memary was like delete.After a Month Rage remembered evrything again. Many people lose their mamories,the even forgot who they are and where from they are.But inside,in heart,they still know that they are always home,and always safe'. ~Rage Ordo~'' ''Meeting with Vizsla for the last time After Khaliiz Mereel safed Rage from the Death Watch attack and terrible life,Rage still wanted to see Vizsla for a last time.Vizsla was still on Carlac.He flied there.He saw many Death Watch.He had to go throught whole village that was burn,to find what he need.There was dangeros to walk throught it.Many Death Watch was on it way. ''Daughter Rage had a da ughter as well.He heard that she died long time ago.But it was a lie.Her name was Kherr Dawar.She was a True Mandalorian.But after joined Pre Vizsla.Rage didn't know it.And finnaly he saw his daughter standing next to Death Watch armor.And Kherr Dawar saw her father looking at her.Rage was shocked.He couldn't believe that was her.He walked to her.He didn't say nothing.Kherr Dawar was crying.Rage huged her.When other Death Watch saw it,they prepared to shoot.But Kherr Dawar said not to shoot Rage.Rage asked why.He asked why did he joined Death Watch.Kherr Dawar said cause she undertood the true power,and Death Watch had it.Rage was disappointed.He should kill her.But one of the Death Watch troops thought it is a big disaster for a Death Watch.He shooted her.He falled from her father's hands.Rage was only looking at her.She smiled,so as Rage did.He died.With all his anger,Rage took his knife and killed all of the Death Watch.He was mad by loosing his last family member.Rage continued his way to the center of the village,to meet Pre Vizsla. Center of the Village Finnaly Rage riched his distenation.Before meeting Vizsla he had to fight two Death Watch Commanders.Kross Alan and Joyrdan.Alan attacked first.He called Death Watch troopers to help him.Rage throwed a bomb.Death Watch troopers died.But Alan survived.He punched Rage,and Rage lost his helmet.After Alan took his knife and hited Rage's eye.Rage lost his eye.After he took his knife,and stabbed Kross Alan.When Joyrdan saw it,he scared a little.But attacked Rage either way.Then Joyrdan fired his jatpack and flied to the ro of of one of the houses.Rage opended his jetpack.And throwed a knife to Joyrdan.He killed Joyrdan.And finnaly,Vizsla came out of tent. Meeting Vizsla Vizlsa came out of tent.Vizsla opended his Dark Saber.Rage took his rifle.Vizsla ttacked first.He almost stabbed Rage.Rage was only shooting.There wasn't a good time to take knife and stabb Vizsla.Vizsla punched Rage.Rage shooted and hited Vizsla shoulder.Dueling with Vizsla was a challenge to Rage.Rage puched Vizsla and Vizsla lost his helmet.Rage punched his leg.Vizsla falled down.Rage almost defeated Vizsla but then Vizsla throwed a bomb to Rage.It exploded.But Rage survived.It was to late.Vizlsa fired his jetpack and flied away from Village to their Death Watch shuttle.That was finnal meeting for Rage with Pre Vizlsa.In 20th BBY Vizsla died. The Begening of New Era When Mandalori an Guild heard of Order 66,that the all Jedi were dead,Mando Ver'verd,tsad ''had to spred out in the galaxy and find new reputation.Rage still didn't want to leave Concord Dawn.He knew there was many people working as Technicians.He still remembered how he was a Technician when he was captured by Death Watch.So Rage asked the man named Gronorico'Saan to give Rage a Technician job while Empire will spred whole Galaxy to find their enemies.Gronorico'Saan gave him a job.He made him a Tech Assistant.But Rage was working very good,so Gronorico'Saan promoted him to Feild Mechanic.Rage was Mechanic on many fields.In that day Emperial Troopers was approaching Concord Dawn.They were looking in Villages and Farms for Mandalorians or Jedi.At least they came into town where Rage was working as Techician.One of the Stormtrooper asked Rage to give him his IDF.Rage was lucky that he worked in a Workshop,and he had his old IDF.He was working their as Tech Assistant.Stormtroopers asked Rage why is his IDF is so old.Rage answered them,that is not so easy to get brand new IDF these days.They believed Rage.After checking Concord Dawn they left.But still Rage had to work as Techician,is Empire would capture one Mandalorian,they would kill him.Rage was safe while he was a Techinician. ''Captured Rise of the Empire.Empire was still looking forward for there enimes.Rage was still undercover as Techician.And as lways inm the sunny day on Concord Dawn Empire was chacking.In this time they blowed Rage undercover by seing that his IDF was really old.They took him to the Empire fleet,to Lord Vader.They arrived.Rage saw a light and after somthing black coming to him.He saw a Lord Vader.Lord Vader looked at Rage and started a conversation. Conversation ''Vader:'Look what have we found.Another Mandalorian,undercover as a Technician. Rage:'Another Mandalorian?What you mean?Wasn't a first one who you captured?!? '' Vader:'Of course not!Meet the other Mandalorian,his name is Aidan blackout.He'A''' impressed me in last hunt. Rage:'Aidan!Oh my god!They captured you too!! Aidan:'Not exactly.They hired me.By the way.You know that your daughter Kherr Dawar is my wife.Where is she now?!? Rage:'She is dead!You are late.She died by the hand of Death Watch. Aidan:'What!!!Impossible!!!Nooooo!!!! Vader:'No time for this!So Bounty Hunter would you like to work on Empire?!? Rage:"As you wish my lord. ''Win or Lose'' After Rage was hired by Lord Vader he had nightmares about his death.On one of that days Vader gave him a good missio n and said that he will pay well.Vader said one think 'Win or Lose.But bring me what i want'.Rage had to find only one single Jedi that survived and not kill him.Rage didn't know how can he bring Jedi to Vader if they are always smarter and wise.He thought about stunt blaster.Rage had to fly to Dromund Kaas,there he will find a Jedi.Many Sith were trained there.But now it is a good place for Jedi to hide. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Technician Specialty Class